Por que me gusta el LenxPilka
by Arihdni
Summary: Para aquello que les interese....Les recomiendo que hagan esto mas seguido les sirve para desahogarse....diganme que piensan!


**¿Por qué me gusta la pareja LenxPilika?**

**Sencillo como un ladrillo, así lo dice el título. Les digo que no es un fic es una anécdota acerca de mi persona de cómo surgió ese amor y adoración por esta pareja…el que sepa y tenga ojos que lea…el que no…quien lo manda de analfabeta. Espero que sea de su agrado y comprendan.**

¡Hola gente! Mi nombre es Indhira, soy una venezolana que vive en Anzoátegui. En este momento estoy cursando cuarto año de bachillerato, o sea, el penúltimo año antes de entrar a la universidad…bueno, bueno, ya basta acerca de mí…hablemos de mi…como escritora que soy… ¿Por qué me gusta la pareja LenxPilika?

MUUUUUY simple, así comenzó todo:

Estaba yo recién novata en esto, digamos que estaba en octavo grado o segundo año léase julio 2003, de los fanfictions y tenía la manía pegada de Blue Seed. Entré en una página de este anime y vi que en una de las opciones del menú decía "FANFICTION". Al principio no le presté mucha atención que digamos, hasta que un día la curiosidad fue tan grande, que me metí en la ventana. Los comencé a leer y me encantaron. Justamente en esa página aparecía el Link hacia el paraíso de siendo así los primeros fics que leí de Blue seed. ¿Entonces, como fue que comenzaste a leer fics de Shaman King? Se preguntarán ustedes.

Cuando Fox Kids (Jetix) estuvo disponible en Direct TV, pasaban las propagandas de Mankin, eso me atrajo bastante ya que era acerca de espíritus…aparte que en los comerciales aparecía el papito de Len Tao (�) el mas bello, y así fue como comencé a verlo…y…y me fascinó. Fue allí cuando surgió la pregunta: "¿Habrá fics de Shaman King?". Rápidamente entré en la Internet y navegué en fanfiction, categoría Anime, PG-13 español. Me quedé así (0o0) al ver la cantidad de historias que había. Obviamente empecé a leerlos todos, de cualquier tipo, cualquier pareja no había criterios eso si nunca me gustaron los: RenxJun (hace una mueca de escalofrío), HaoxLyserg, los Yuris y ChocolovexPilika (��), y TamaoxYoh (ÒÓ). Eso no quiere decir que no los haya leído.

YohxAnna, HoroxTamao, RenxHoro (**Xin:** **viste que si te gustaban)**, LenxPilika, HaoxYoh, entre otras parejas heterosexuales. Era yo tan novata. No me importaba nada, yo solo quería ver el estilo de escritura de ustedes autores, como describían las situaciones, estilo de redacción. Hasta que un día encontré esa historia (Indhira pone cara así de nostalgia con una brisita moviendo su cabello) (Xin: oh…por favor):

Estaba yo en un día libre (TTTT como los añoro), sentada frente a la PC, buscando en todas las páginas leyendo cada uno de los fics, hasta que encontré uno que se llamaba Secretos del Pasado por Mysao, y me lo leí detenidamente, analizando la pareja estelar, LenxPilika, lo leí hasta el capítulo 5 algo así, y me había gustado bastante, de repente comencé a sentir un cierto…desagrado…por la pareja LenxHoro. Fue Mysao quien me enseñó a adorar esta pareja. (Xin: maldita Mysao en que has convertido a esta inocente criatura).

Así pasó un buen tiempo, digamos que 6 meses. Y por cosas así que le vienen a uno a la mente, estaba yo en clases, cuando surge una pregunta en mi cabeza "Y que habrá pasado con el Fic ese de LenxPilika?." Ese día estaba muy impaciente por llegar a mi casa, y sentarme frente a la computadora y así fue…eso fue lo primerito que hice al llegar a mi cashita. Lo encontré por el buscador que brida fanfiction (No me acordaba del título, así que lo busqué por el summary), me aparecieron unos cuantos y lo comencé a leer todos, ya que no me acordaba cuál era. HASTA QUE LO ENCONTRÉ (Xin: NOOOOO!)…y comencé a leerlo desde un principio…debo agregar que ya estaba terminado y a partir de ese momento me declaré partidaria oficial y número uno del LenxPilika.

A este le siguieron muchos otros fics de LenxPilika entre ellos destaco:

**El viento murmura**: la muy rata no lo ha terminado por cierto.

**Sentimientos:** no se que pasó con ese pero era bonito.

**Se lo doy o no se lo doy**: cómico demasiada indecisión.

**Noche solo para dos: **un "lemon".

**Cadenas de amor: **espero más capítulos. Y me niego rotundamente que Len tenga SIDA.

**Frío y calor: **se puso pajuo.

**Definitivamente Len necesita a alguien a su lado: **este tiene humor, romance, angustia, humor, lemon, acción, aventura, y golpean a Lyserg. El mejor.

**Un momento más: **one-shot, bellísimo. Ese si es un señor Lemon. Pero yo ya publicaré uno.

**Cada día te amo más: **que lindo, LenxPilika y su bebecito Yue y Hanna tb aparece.

**TODOS LOS DE NEKOYUE, léase: **

**No quería enamorarme: **el lemon le quedó demasiado bien.

**Abriendo puertas: **que lindo, Pilika tiene al pobre de Len a monte con besitos.

**Una nueva vida: **creo que es así, ese me gusta mucho, espero que lo continúe.

**Primero en todo: **ESE ES EL MEJOR, EL MAS MEJOR DE TODOS LOS DE NEKOYUE…y la secuela va burda de fina.

**Una noche bajo las estrellas: **(suspiro).

**Automatic: **un song fic, necesito esa canción.

**Corazón de chocolate: **no me olvidé de ti Xin (Xin: te conviene nombrarme, créeme).

**5mentarios:** mi regalo de cumpleaños, gracias Xin.

**Presos del amor: **magnífico, Pilika la ponen en una cárcel de hombres y conoce al reo Len, un lemon de la misma de Definitivamente Len…

**Una noche:** la pareja no es la estelar, pero tiene sus momentos calientes ().

**Navy and Azure:** es tan bello, está en inglés, pero lo estoy traduciendo. Es de Apple-chan.

**Celebrations:** de la misma autora de Navy And Azure.

Y otros más que no me acuerdo todos de LenxPilika. En conclusión me gusta mucho esta pareja, espero que lo comprendan y me comprendan a mí.

FIN…………………………………

**Indhira: **BUENO, ESO fue todo, verdad que el azul violeta y el celeste quedan bien…Xin?

**Xin:** sip …por eso Horo y Len quedan bien.

**Indhira: **(un aura roja la rodea y tiene una gran venita en la cien)…acaso yo dije "el azul violeta y el celeste con negro quedan bien?"…NOOO!.

**Xin: **(ÒoÓ) ashhh…está bien…da igual…hmp

**Indhira: **NOOOO! No es igual…arhggg…está bien que tal así: el dorado y el azul oscuro quedan bien……verdad…Xin ( )?

**Xin: **este… ehhh….CLARO …seguro (��).

**Indhira: **bien…eso es todo ustedes solo dejen sus reviews que yo me encargo de lo demás. Di adiós Xin…

**Xin: **adiós Xin

V opriman ahí no les cuesta


End file.
